A number of fasteners have been used in the past for securing one object on another object, as for example, securing an article such as a plastic sheet on a metal or other plastic sheet. However, the fasteners being used presently are particularly designed for only a limited number of matching objects to be secured on each other. The problem becomes more severe when a secondary sheet, a rubber sheet for example, is supported on the other metal or plastic sheet.